


Those Horrible Ravenous Rainbows

by FuryBeam136



Series: Connor ranches slimes [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: connor has a good slime time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Connor encounters tarr slimes and saves his slimes from them





	Those Horrible Ravenous Rainbows

Connor is calm. He is feeling free and light. He steps through the dry reef and sits on an outcropping over the slime sea with a pink slime at his side and a tabby slime in his lap. He listens to the cheerful sounds of the reef and drifts off into a state of rest.

When he wakes, he hears nothing. The silence is terrifying. And then, he hears a growl and a squeak of terror. A black, oily slime that shines in a rainbow of colour as the light hits it chases a terrified pink slime. Tendrils of black reach out and the pink slime squeals. Connor acts immediately. He launches himself at the black thing and pulls the little pink slime out of the creature’s grasp.

Carrying a trembling pink slime, Connor runs away from the black thing. It bubbles and boils like hot tar and Connor is admittedly frightened by it. It chases him through the reef until suddenly it isn’t following him anymore.

He turns around. The tarr (yes, that’s a good name for it, Connor decides) is reaching for another pink slime with a toothy grin. Connor rams into it, pulling the little thing away.

“Don’t touch them!” Connor shouts, but the tarr ignores him and reaches for another slime.

Connor knocks this one out of its grasp as well. The pattern continues until suddenly the tarr has grabbed Connor and he falls backwards into a small pool of water. The tarr screeches when it comes into contact with the water, and Connor is quick to splash it rapidly until suddenly it melts away.

There is a long moment where nothing happens, and then cheering erupts from all around him and slimes pile on top of Connor in a squishy, gooey group hug. Connor laughs and lets himself relax into the pile of squishy goodness.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short, I'm tired :P  
> I need to start writing these things at reasonable hours


End file.
